bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katheryn Fox
.jpg | portrayer = | cross = | years = 1977– | first = March 25, 1977 | last = | family = Shepherd | alias = Katheryn Newman Katheryn Forrester | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Forrester Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer CEO of Forrester Creations | spouse = Gary Newman (1953–60) Sterling Forrester II (1961–80) Ken Mitchell (1982–84) Terry Grayson (1987–93) Charles Ashton (1994–96, 2002–03) Dante D'Angelo (1998–2001, 2007–09, 2014–) Peter Mitchell (2009–13) | romances = Charles Ashton Xavier Newman Dante D'Angelo Artemis Vanderbilt Thaddeus Vanderbilt | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Shepherd | stepfather = John Hawkins (1978–84) | halfbrothers = Beaumont Rosewood | halfsisters = Dorothy Hawkins | sons = Tucker Jones | daughters = Whitney Newman Amelia Blaine | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Marcus Lyon | granddaughters = Charity Robinson Katie Thompson Asia Newman | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Dexter Hawkins B.D. Hawkins | nieces = Goldie Kane Hilary Tate Michelle Irving | cousins = | relatives = }} Katheryn "Kay" Forrester D'Angelo ( Shepherd; previously Newman, Mitchell, Grayson and Ashton) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Katheryn is a rising fashion mogul when the series debuts in March 1977 raising a young son, with her husband Sterling Forrester II. Estranged from her own daughter Whitney Newman, Katheryn becomes a mother figure to many young girls including Daphne Freeman and Amelia Blaine, the latter of which becomes very contentious because Katheryn blames Amelia for her husband's growing resentment of their marriage after Amelia lays claim to 12% of their company. The relationship grows even more complex when Amelia kills Sterling after discovering that he raped her and that she is the biological mother of Katheryn's son, Sterling III. Storylines In early 1977, Katheryn and Sterling Forrester attend the wedding of Victoria Grayson -- the daughter of their new business associate Terry Grayson. The trio has signed a contract with Terry's construction company to build their new company headquarters downtown. While they present a united front in public, the marriage has devolved into a business arrangement with Katheryn distracting herself with her young son Sterling III and alcohol. Estranged from her own daughter, Katheryn becomes a mentor rivals Daphne Freeman and Amelia Blaine when she hires pregnant Daphne to model for the company's new maternity line and Amelia as her personal assistant and the nanny to little Sterling. Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Forrester, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born to Walter Shepherd and his wife Jennifer on November 2, 1935. Abandoned by her father at the age of 9, Katheryn has dreams and ambitions of being more then just a poor girl black girl without a father. As a teenager she designs her own clothes and sells them to keep a little extra money in her pocket while her mother works as a maid for wealthy white families -- a job Katheryn looks down on. In high school, Katheryn falls in love with Charles Ashton, the wealthy heir to the Ashton Publishing dynasty and they plan to marry when they graduate. One problem -- Charles is white and his family would never allow them to be together. When the Ashtons marry Charles off to a woman they approve of, Katheryn settles for Gary Newman who is also wealthy, but he is black. When the series starts, Katheryn has one daughter, Whitney Newman -- whom she is estranged from. The marriage is plagued by Katheryn's resentment of Gary who refuses to give her the money to launch her own fashion house. Refusing to be Gary's trophy wife, Katheryn is forced to go to others for help starting her business including Terry Grayson, her own brother-in-law Xavier Newman and wealthy industrialist Sterling Forrester II whom she eventually marries and later adopts a son with. Most of Katheryn's business dealings lead to affairs with these men; Xavier is actually her daughter Whitney's biological father. Riddled with guilt, Katheryn gives up her dream to be the perfect wife for Gary until his death in 1960. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . Personality Relationships References